


For You (Sorry About the Mess)

by i_amthecosmos



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Baking, F/F, Kissing, Sweetness, deardescendants prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: Mal tries to make Evie a surprise.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	For You (Sorry About the Mess)

**Author's Note:**

> DearDescendants prompt: Baking.

Mal was covered in flour, and had sugar cookie dough stuck in her hair. “Shit. How does Evie do this,” she muttered. She looked at the recipe again. “Okay, chill the dough for thirty minutes, then either roll it out and use cookie cutters, or form into balls. I can do this.”

Mal took the bowl full of dough and covered it with a towel before setting it in the fridge. Then she looked at the mess on the counter. She wanted to just leave it and rest, but she put the beaters in the sink and filled it with hot water. There. Now she could sit down.

She felt her head throb. This was a lot of work to surprise Evie. She had been working so hard during the holiday season, making festive ball gowns for most of the royals. And Evie was always doing for others, so much. She deserved a little treat. 

Mal may have fallen asleep. When she woke up, it was an hour later. She took the dough out, and concluded that it was too firm to roll out. So she got the little cookie scoop Evie had gotten as a housewarming gift. 

It was a mess. First she forgot to preheat the oven. Then she didn’t cover the cookie sheets with parchment paper, and had to scrape the dough off and start again. Finally, she pressed the cookies down with a wet glass, sprinkled sugar, and put them in the oven. 

She forgot to set the timer. 

She had been trying to clean up when the smell of burning cookies hit her nose. She took them out and tried to fan the smoke, finally remembering that the exhaust fan existed. She looked at the tray of burned, inedible cookies, just as she heard Evie coming through the door. 

“Mal, are you okay? I smell burning...Mal?” Mal covered her eyes, trying to hide the tears. “Mal, don’t cry.” Then Evie was hugging her, and Mal couldn’t hold back. She sobbed. 

“I’m sorry. I wanted to make you something, because you do so much for me, you do so much for everyone, and I messed it up. I just wanted to make cookies and I can’t. I wish I still had my spellbook.” 

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay. Is it really that bad? Did you get eggshell in the dough?” Mall shook her head, and Evie let go of her. “So all you did was burn some cookies?”

“And-and leave the dough in the fridge too long,” she said, still crying. “And it was so hard to make, I kept forgetting things...” 

“Let me take a look.” Evie walked to the kitchen counter and looked at the dough. “Okay. We just have to throw out the burned ones, and we can make at least two sheets worth with what’s left. The dough looks just fine.” 

Mal watched as Evie through the burned cookies in the trash. “You don’t have to clean up after me. I meant to make that for you. You shouldn’t have to do it.” Evie turned to Mal and gave her a soft smile. 

“I won’t. But I’ll help. I’ll talk you through it. If you want me too.” Mal sniffled and nodded. “All right. I’m going to get new sheets, I know I have some. It’s better if you don’t put the dough on hot ones.” Then she pulled out two clean cookie sheets and covered them in parchment. “Now you can shape them.” 

Mal used the cookie scoop. The dough was softer now, but she still didn’t want to try rolling it out. She shaped them again, and sprinkled with coarse sugar. “Okay, now how long as they supposed to be in there?” 

Evie looked at the recipe. “Fifteen minutes, give or take,” she said, and set the timer. “Try to switch the cookies onto different oven racks halfway through, helps them bake evenly.” Mal nodded and put both trays in the oven. Then she fixed both her and Evie a cup of tea. Her nerves needed it. 

She stayed in the kitchen this time, and Evie pointed out when the cookies had been for half the time. She rotated the trays. “Ow!” she said. “I burned my hand a little.” Evie cooed and looked at the tiny burn. 

“Just stick it under running water,” she said. Mal nodded, feeling emotionally raw still. Evie watched the cookies while Mal waited until the throbbing stopped. 

When the timer went off, Evie opened the oven door and got them out. Mal put the cooling racks down, and they put the cookies on the racks together. “I’m sorry you had to help me,” Mal said. She looked at the cookies-they did look pretty with the sugar. “I wanted you to get something without having to work so hard for once.” 

“Hey,” she said. “You did most of it. I just helped with the last part.” Evie picked up a cookie, and bit into it. “Mal, it’s perfect,” she said. “You followed the recipe just right.” 

Mal smiled, and Evie held out the other half of the cookie. Mal nibbled it, and yeah, it was pretty good-buttery and chewy. She kissed Evie’s fingers when it was gone. “Thank you,” she said. “I wish I could be like you, you make everything look easy.” 

Evie kissed her, then pulled back. “Remember, only one of us can turn into a dragon.” She smiled, then kissed Mal’s cheek. “You’re brave and smart and a little crazy. And I love all of it. You’re the best girlfriend. Don’t forget that.” 

“Thank you,” Mal said, and looked down. “You’re amazing. You seem like you’re perfect.” 

“You know I’m not,” Evie said. “I love you. We’ve both come a long way.” 

“I love you. Maybe I won’t try to show it with cookies though.” Evie shook her head, then came in for another kiss. 

“They’re delicious.”


End file.
